Law
Law & Order: Trial by Jury was an American television drama about criminal trials set in New York City. It was the fourth spin-off from the long-running Law & Order. The show's almost exclusive focus is on the criminal trial of the accused, showing both the prosecution's and defense's preparation for trial, as well as the trial itself. The series premiered on March 3, 2005, and aired its series finale on May 6, 2005 after cancellation due to low ratings. It shares several cast members with The Wire. Shared cast members *Seth Gilliam has a recurring role as Assistant District Attorney Terrence Wright in Law & Order: Trial by Jury and stars as Sergeant Ellis Carver in The Wire. *Wendell Pierce has a recurring role as Dr. Richard Link in Law & Order: Trial by Jury episode "" and stars as veteran homicide detective Bunk Moreland in The Wire. *Gordana Rashovich has a recurring role as Jude Lillian Alverio in Law & Order: Trial by Jury and has a recurring role as brothel madam Ilona Petrovich in season 2 of The Wire. *Antonio D. Charity plays a bailiff in the Law & Order: Trial by Jury episode "The Abominable Showman" and has a recurring role as Corrections Officer Dwight Tilghman in season 2 of The Wire. *Lev Gorn plays Mr. Dushinsky in the Law & Order: Trial by Jury episode "The Abominable Showman" and has a recurring role as Criminal Lieutenant Eton Ben-Eleazer in season 2 of The Wire. *Aidan Gillen plays Jimmy Colby in the Law & Order: Trial by Jury episode "Vigilante" and stars as politician Tommy Carcetti in The Wire. *Peter Gerety plays Dean Conners in the Law & Order: Trial by Jury episode "Truth or Consequences" and has a recurring role as Judge Daniel Phelan in The Wire. *Marlyne Afflack plays Diane Harris in the Law & Order: Trial by Jury episode "Pattern of Conduct" and has a recurring role as council president Nerese Campbell in The Wire. *Clarke Peters plays Rex Da Silva in the Law & Order: Trial by Jury episode "Pattern of Conduct" and stars as Detective Lester Freamon in The Wire. *Derrick Simmons plays a chauffeur in the Law & Order: Trial by Jury episode "Pattern of Conduct" and has done stunt work on The Wire. *Richard Belzer plays Detective John Munch in the Law & Order: Trial by Jury episode "Skeleton" and a bar patron in The Wire episode "Took". *Gil Deeble plays a line-up participant in the Law & Order: Trial by Jury episode "The Line" and has a recurring role as drug addict Hucklebuck in The Wire. *Edwina Findley plays Kim Evans in the Law & Order: Trial by Jury episode "The Line" and has a recurring role as Tosha Mitchell in season 2 and 3 of The Wire. *Curtis L. McClarin plays Charlie Lansing in the Law & Order: Trial by Jury episode "The Line" and a florist in The Wire episode "Transitions". *John Doman plays Tim Grace in the Law & Order: Trial by Jury episode "Blue Wall" and stars a s caustic police commander William Rawls in The Wire. *Domenick Lombardozzi plays Joe Petro in the Law & Order: Trial by Jury episode "Blue Wall" and stars as investigator Thomas "Herc" Hauk in The Wire. Category:Other series Category:Connections